


Call

by SydAce



Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [27]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Because that's all we're doing, Virtual Meeting, call - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You have a virtual meeting with the other Shinra managers.
Relationships: Reeve Tuesti/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Call

Your fingers strummed an instrument that wasn’t there. Then, you’d go to play a drum solo with your ballpoint pen against the wood of your desk. The music was lit. Well, according to you it was. Probably not to others. Really, you were just jamming with your earbuds in while you waited for people to show up to the meeting.

It was virtual, with all of the managers being at different places in the world it just made sense. Scarlet was near Gongaga at the ruined reactor with Tseng. Heidegger was based in Junon. Palmer and Rufus were near Rocket Town. Hojo turned in his resignation, you were secretly celebrating for that. And Reeve was of course running back and forth between Midgar and Kalm. He was currently in Kalm while you were in Midgar.

You glanced at the time on your computer and froze. You had three minutes before the meeting started. You paused the music and went to the tab where you were waiting for the others to join. The beating of your heart stilled and you felt your blood run cold.

“How long have you been there?” you squeaked out, seeing a pair of amused eyes watch you.

“Long enough to see you headbang to something I can’t hear,” he chuckled. Heat invaded your face. With a shuttered sigh, you buried your face in your hands. “Oh, come on. No need to be so embarrassed, [Y/N].”

“Reeve,” you whined. “There’s supposed to be a chime when you join the meeting.”

“Must have blended in with the music,” he replied. “Which, I must say, I’m glad you didn’t hear it.” You just groaned and shook your head. “Would you rather I be one of the others?”

“Oh, hell no,” you shot back and finally lifted your head from your hands. “They’re too pompous and full of—I’m going to not say anything in case they log in and I don’t hear the bell again.”

“Yeah, probably for the best,” Reeve agreed. “When they’re gone, we can talk about how annoying their laughs were.”

You snorted and a small laugh escaped your lips. “I hope mine’s not annoying.”

“Never. I actually like your laugh.” Reeve grinned at the webcam.

You were about to open your mouth to respond, but the chime sounded. Rufus’s face appeared on your screen. Palmer then appeared soon afterward.

“Nice to see that some of my managers are on time,” Rufus sounded, not at all sounding pleased. “Have any of you heard from Heidegger or Scarlet?”

“No sir,” you responded. Your eyes glanced to a sudden vibration from your phone. Carefully, you swiped on the screen seeing Reeve had texted you.

Hopefully he fires them. Like now.

A sharp exhaled exited your nose as you held in a laugh. You glanced towards where Reeve’s face was on your computer. The corners of his eyes were crinkled ever so slightly. Then, there were two chimes. Scarlet and Hedeiger appeared on your screen.

These assholes again. Goddammit

You fought the urge to text back, knowing that you would get too in-depth with a side conversation that you’d miss something Rufus would say.

I positioned some paper cutouts to give both of them stupid mustaches

You placed your hand over your mouth to hide a grin. You glanced at Reeve to see his screen go out. A second later, it was back. Then, your phone vibrated.

A picture of his laptop popped up. There were the stupid mustaches. Your fingers slammed the button to turn off your camera as you burst out laughing. Your roars of laughter drowned out the plan to find the promised land.

You’re going to get me in trouble! You texted the man back.

With a sigh, you turned your camera back on and refocused. You turned your phone over to ignore Reeve’s texts.

\--

Once the meeting ended, your phone started to buzz. You picked it up and with a grin answered.

“I’m going to kill you,” you spoke into your phone.

“It was funny, right?” you heard Reeve chuckle.

“Yeah, it’s a good thing I was already on mute. If Rufus heard—”

“It would have been a slap on the wrist. If he fires you, I’ll quit in protest.”

“Awe, you’d do that for me?”

“Of course. Listen I--.” He cut himself off and sighed. “I have to go; Avalanche is about to do something.”

“Okay. Help them save the world,” you spoke quietly, not sure if it was alright to root for them.

“Will do. Love you.” Reeve hung up.

“Wait,” you paused and looked at your phone. “What?”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who might have to get surgery on their spine! Me. -_- FML. I'll find out whatever's wrong with my spine on Monday. Right now the possibilities are: a herniated disc, spinal fluid leak, some weird cyst, or a tumor.


End file.
